Beauty of the Moonlight
by Death and Berry
Summary: Ichigo hasn't seen Rukia in months. When he opens his heart to the moon, thinking he is the only one there, who will suddenly appear? One-shot/Ichiruki


Beauty of the Moonlight

Ichigo Kurosaki fell back on his feet and on the ground, patiently waiting for the hollow to vanish. It was a weak one. Again. The young man sighed, walking back to his body. He was himself dressed up pretty nicely: the graduation had been a few hours ago. Ichigo hadn't had the time to come back home that the hollow alert went crazy. So, he immediately changed into his shinigami form and hid his body behind a tree.

It was complete night time. The sky was so dark that it would have been impossible to see anything if the moon wasn't full. Ichigo didn't feel like going back to his house. Not knowing exactly where his feet were taking him, he kept walking in the woods of Karakura town.

The big shining moon reminded him of someone. Someone very special for him. Someone…he hasn't seen for three months now.

Rukia was still in Soul Society. Of course she was. Her squad, friends, family, job… Her whole life was there. But Ichigo couldn't help waiting for her return. Day after day. Again and again. Every opportunity they had to be together, they took it. In those occasions, Ichigo acted like everything was normal, like he was the same as before. Even if something had change, in his heart. He was strong, obviously. But lately, he felt like his heart…hurt. Like he was broken, shattered. He didn't know exactly why, but he wanted Rukia's presence… Oh yes he did, so badly.

The orange-haired boy widened his eyes as he realized where he was: the river. The river where he came, each day when he was a kid, after his mother died tragically.

Strangely, Ichigo felt…something here. Like his mother was there, in the calm water, waiting nicely for him to open the barrier holding all his thoughts, his emotions...holding his soul. The shinigami never liked talking to someone about his personal life. Nor did he like talking to his mother's grave like his dad did every year. It was just a rock to Ichigo. It meant nothing. But right now, he just sat down on the boulder and decided that it was time to speak to his mother.

"Hey, mom," started Ichigo silently in an almost whisper. "It's been a long time, huh? I've been very busy you know… Saving people. Yeah, do you believe it? Your little boy fights hundreds of enemies now…" he barely smiled for a second. "Part of this is because of you, ma. Because of the name you gave me. I hope I can make you proud… I hope I honour you, wherever you are."

Ichigo lifted his hazel eyes to gaze at the perfect white moon in the sky, right above him. He then closed his globes and slightly bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. "Hum, I wanted to talk to you about something. Someone, in fact. It's a…very important person to me, mom. Her name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. She has been adopted by a noble family. You know she's been trough a lot. She has lost someone too. Ever since you died…" He took a small breath. "…She was the first one who…was able to understand me. She even made me smile… Not a fake smile like I was use to give around just so the others will shut their trap about my loneliness. No, a real smile. I still don't understand how that's possible… Well, there was this time where I lost my strength. And her with it. For 17 months. It was horrible. I never told anyone that but it's the truth, I just felt so lonely…"

Ichigo took some air again, looking at the quiet water. "Anyway… She finally came back, and my powers too. It's been some time now, three months, actually. It's all fine now. At least it's supposed to be. I just… I haven't seen her for 12 weeks, and… I don't know. Maybe I'm just scared that she…won't come back?" He looked up again, this time at the stars. "She has a lot to do you know… More than just coming here to see me. I mean, what's the point? Why would she even want to come? I'm just a stupid kid who's living a double life… What's there to find?"

Ichigo sighed, more deeply this time. It was doing it again. That damn feeling… His heart was squeezing. It felt almost like pain… God, he hated it.

Ichigo fought not to bite his tongue to blood, and forced himself to continue. He wanted his mother to know about all this. And he needed to get it out.

"So now I don't know what to do… I can't just show up to Soul Society like this! What can I even say? I don't- … I don't _know_ what to say! If I can't even pronounce it to myself, how can I tell her? I don't even know the damn words!" Ichigo swallowed hard, trying to get the anger and pain away at the same time. He could feel tears fighting inside to get out, but he wouldn't let them. He would never let them.

"I wish you could be here…to help me. I wish you could tell me what to do," He smiled sadly, his eyes lost into space. "Dad likes her, and I know you would too. She's annoying, bossy and beat the shit out of me some times, but…I guess that's what I need." He let out a sly laugh. "If someone ever knows I said that I'm ending my life."

"She always had a strong personality…" restarted Ichigo, his mind focused on the midget. "There was this time, after the battle with OurXecution, where she came back into my life. And she gave me my powers again. It's kind of strange, that each time I need my strength, she's the one giving it back to me. Sometimes I wonder…if it could be…destiny…? I know it's odd, but that's just what it feels like"

The young man folded his legs up and rested both his hands on his knees. He smiled as memories came into his head. "After the battle, she stayed at the house for one night. She had to go the next day; back to her own home. It was night, and I was looking for Rukia because she wasn't in her closet –she used to sleep there-" he added for his 'mom'. "Anyway, I noticed the bathroom door was open and found her staring at her face in the mirror. She was playing with a strand of her hair. I was surprised when I found out she had cut it. But it fit her perfectly, obviously. When I asked her what she was doing, she jumped slightly and got out of the room, calling me a _baka_." A bigger smile reached both his ears. "She hadn't change at all. But that time, I saw what was in her eyes, it was something I had never seen in her before: she was worried. But not worried about someone or anything… No, she was worried about her look. That's why she kept looking at her in the square of glass… That night, if she knew what I wanted to say to her… But I didn't know how. If she knew how I wanted to hold her in my arms… But I couldn't. If only she knew…how beautiful she was. She wouldn't have to worry anymore…"

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard in the forest, breaking the silence filled with Ichigo's soft voice only. The orange-head rapidly turned around toward the origin of the abrupt sound. He hold his breath for a few seconds, not sure what to do exactly. Until he felt something. It was powerful, and shining with a soft but strong energy. It was reaching his heart and soul. It was glacial, but melting anything with its nice warmth. It was magic… It was Rukia's reiatsu.

The boy widened his amber eyes, still piercing through the forest with his intense gaze. "R-Rukia…?" he asked with a hesitant tone.

Ichigo kept still on the rock as more noise was coming out of the forest. He thought he had been mistaken until a petite woman in a shinigami attire came out of the woods.

Kurosaki widened his eyes at the view of his favourite soul reaper. She hadn't change in the three months they were apart. Ichigo noticed everything immediately, almost analyzing her in case it was the last time.

First of all, her hair. They were still short and wild, raven-black and lustrous. That bangs in the middle of her face was there, as always. Her eyes. They were hard to see in the night, but you could still perceive their breath-taking colour: amethyst.

Ichigo breathed hard a time or two, trying to make his brain work. Without success.

"What's that loser face you're making me?" loudly said Rukia, her hand on her hips. It was hard to understand her expression though… She wanted to seem bad-ass, but you could still hear some joy in her voice. Unless, of course, your name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

The substitute shinigami blinked a couple of times as Rukia walked closer and sat on the rock next to him. The poor boy's feelings were fighting inside him… Surprise, shock, anger, happiness… He couldn't even move.

Because he wasn't saying anything, Rukia elbowed him in the side hard, making Ichigo burst out of his trance.

"Ow! The hell Rukia?!" he yelled at the Kuchiki. The young woman grin, staring at the calm river. "That's your cure, remember."

Ichigo kept his eyes on her for a few seconds, before turning his head too. He didn't respond yet.

"Long time no see." Again with this sentence. Ichigo was so sick of it, but he couldn't find the strength to say anything else to her.

"Yeah, I guess so." quietly said Rukia, trying not to look sad.

Silence dominated the interaction until Rukia breathed and spoke, facing Ichigo, "So, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

"I…was heading home because of the graduation. Then a hollow arrived, and I needed calm so, here I am" he said, not looking at the ice princess. "Why are you here anyway?"

Surprise showed up in Rukia's face. "_Here_? You mean, in Karakura?"

"No, I mean _here_. On this rock, with me."

Ichigo wasn't his usual self. Rukia knew it. He sounded sad, desperate… Like hope was gone in his life. She hated that.

"Oh," she replied. "Well I came to your window at the Kurosaki residence and saw you weren't there. So I traced your reiatsu."

'No,' repeated Ichigo in his head. 'I meant why are you _with me_.'

But he didn't say that aloud. He would never… He simply couldn't.

Rukia didn't know what was happening to Ichigo. It was not like him to stay silent, well, more _dead_ silent in this case… It was difficult to admit to herself, because it felt like a weakness, but she had missed Ichigo. Of course she did, so much. But she couldn't say that to _anyone_. It was best if she stood silent too.

The calm wasn't comforting anymore between them. It was…a weird atmosphere. So Rukia talked again.

"You…talked about graduation? Wasn't that a big deal or something? I remember when I was at school, the girls kept dreaming about it, and this other thing… The prom, I think?"

Even though Ichigo found this conversation purely fake, he responded. "Huh, it was…useless. You know I don't like big event like everyone does. And for the prom… I didn't go."

Rukia chuckled. "Obviously. And why is that?"

For the first time of their conversation, Ichigo looked at her. 'Because you weren't there…' he wanted to say as their eyes met. But what got out of his mouth was something else… "I just don't care."

Rukia stared into his amber eyes, looking for an answer to all her questions. But Ichigo turned back to look at the ground.

"So," restarted Ichigo. "Soul Society gave you the permission to visit, huh?"

Rukia could tell he was hurt. Of course it did. It hurt her too. This situation wasn't healthy. For anyone.

"Yeah…" she said almost in a whisper. "I had a lot of work too."

Ichigo was about to respond when something hit him. Rukia was in the forest when he was talking to his 'mom'… What if she had heard anything he said?

Sweat formed on his face as he thought about every personal point he's admitted. Every _secret_ he admitted.

No, if she had heard something she would've said it already. Right?

"Ichigo…"

He jumped slightly when he heard her say his name in a heavy breath. Strawberry turned slowly, nervously toward her and responded, "Mmm?"

On the other side, Rukia hesitated. She didn't know if she should talk to Ichigo about it. Or simply let it pass. Let it go. Just erase it from her memory. But deep down, she knew she couldn't. Her heart has suffered enough during all these years of life, and it deserved it. It deserved this glow of hope. If only _he_ could say _it…_

Ichigo patiently waited for her to speak. Finally, Rukia closed her eyes tight for a second then opened her violet globes again and looked at Ichigo.

"Do you….really think I'm that beautiful…?"

Ichigo widened his eyes. He couldn't hear anything around them. Only both their wild breathing. He couldn't see anything else. Just her, and her shining eyes under the moonlight, full of fear and passion. He also perceived small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, revealing her true emotions to the world.

He wasn't worried anymore. He wasn't embarrassed to know she had heard all the things he said. Surprisingly, he felt relieve. He wouldn't have to hide it any longer. Even if he would possibly loose her, Ichigo Kurosaki had said everything. Well, almost everything.

He didn't even hear his own words when he pronounce something with a deep voice, full of feelings he would share with her, this night, under the white moon… "Yes. Of course I do."

Rukia breathed heavily as salty water fell down her cheeks. Neither of them could explain it, but their eyes spoke for them. They spoke for their hearts, and for their souls. All they had gone through, always together, all the pain they endured, always together. It was meant to lead them here. Together, always.

Both came forward until they were close enough for their bodies to collide. Rukia brought Ichigo to her small frame by wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Ichigo did the same, with his strong arms around her waist and perfect flat stomach. Rukia was on her knees, surrounded by Ichigo's legs resting on the rock. Her face was buried in his neck, and his in her shoulder.

That's when Ichigo felt Rukia crying. Really crying. He had never seen her with such a sad expression, except maybe when his reiatsu faded away.

They stood there, holding each other tightly, like the cruel world around them didn't exist anymore.

"Rukia…" murmured Ichigo in her clothes. "I know it's selfish…but," he took a deep breath. "I don't want you to leave me…"

His voice broke at the end of his sentence and a tear fell down his face and on Rukia's attire. At the sound of his words, Rukia backed off a little so that she could see Ichigo's expression. She had wet trails all over her face and before she could speak, Ichigo ran his thumb nicely on her cheeks and stroked them softly. Rukia lifted her gorgeous eyes at the hazel ones and got up slowly, finally reaching Ichigo's height. She then got closer, until her lips rested on his small and only one tear. She pressed her delicate mouth lovingly right under the boy's closed eye.

"I promise," she whispered. "I'll never leave you again."

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms around Rukia, pressing their bodies together again. His lips went directly to the crook of her neck, resting there, breathing there, kissing there.

When Ichigo's mouth danced against her neck, Rukia pulled herself even closer to Ichigo, and let out a small and sweet moan that sang like music to the young man's ear.

The moon has to light up a lot of people, the whole world, actually. Sometimes she may disappoint you by letting you down when you need her light, but some other times, her magic works.

Tonight, under the moonlight, in Karakura Town sat two people. Two people who never abandoned each other even in the toughest parts. Two people who will never leave the other's side. Never. Because they are meant to be together. Together, always.

A/N: Ouff, that took some time to write. I don't know if I like it quite yet, so please review and let me know what you think, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

For my _Together Alone_ followers: I'm so sorry the new chap isn't up yet! I wrote two one-shots because well, I was feeling like it and school steels a lot of my time -_- … So please forgive me and I'll try to uptade as soon as I can! Love you guys!

|Death and Berry|


End file.
